(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system for a vehicle and a data transmission method of a heterogeneous communication controller in the same system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a network system for a vehicle and a data transmission method of heterogeneous communication controllers in the same system, which enables heterogeneous communication controllers using different communication schemes to transmit data through a network without any gateway.
(b) Related Art
Recently, in vehicle communication networks, the bus load of high-speed controller area networks (CANs) has become overloaded, even during critical situations, due to a rapid increase of electronic devices. In addition, the need to transmit a large amount of data at a high speed between electronic devices has recently increased.
In order to solve these problems, CAN-flexible data (CAN-FD) rate communication, with which speed is increased based on existing CAN communications, has come into the spotlight as an alternative solution. Conventionally, Flexray was applied to some vehicles to solve problems of excessive bus load and the like. However, costs associated with this approach make it less than ideal.
On the other hand, CAN-FD communication is a method for increasing communication speed and data transmission amount based on current CAN communication networks, and hence is an effective approach at a relatively low cost. Thus, CAN-FD communication is considered an alternative plan for solving problems of excessive bus load and the like.
When CAN communication and CAN-FD communication are applied to the same network, an error can occur due to a difference in communication speed between the CAN communication and the CAN-FD communication. Thus, it becomes impossible to recognize signals.
Since the current CAN communication and CAN-FD communication schemes cannot be applied to the same network, two separate networks for CAN communication and CAN-FD communication may be configured. A communication-only gateway for converting signals between the two networks may then be configured in order to communicate data between the CAN communication and CAN-FD communication networks.
However, when the communication-only gateway is used, unit cost increases, and signal delay occurs more frequently than when the gateway is not used. Therefore, the performance of a controller may deteriorate when the controller needs to perform a function.